Through All Lies
by TheAka
Summary: A country comes to Konoha for help with a war. However, all involved soon discover there is more to this war then first thought. Will be A NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Hey…..It's my first story. Hope you like. Oh and I don't own the Naruto gang just the original characters so please don't sue my ass…. Other than that ENJOY.**

* * *

**Through All Lies**

By TheAka

…...

The dark skies and light rain seems to reflect the mood of the times. War is the normal again and as history shows, deadlier then the previous. Currently to one man however, those ideas mean nothing. All that is on his mind is the closeness of the glow from the flames and how to escape it. As long as he is in front of the glow, he is fine. The he sees it, his oasis. With all the strength he had left, he jumped in to the ditch and hits the ground….hard. He turns to see the flames that lusted for him, stop just at the ledge's end. He stares at the roaring fire in amazement and is relieved he was able to escape a jutsu with that amount of power behind it. To think, it could have been him with those trees burning in a beautiful glory.

"Glad to see you made it Rei-chan." said a bellowing feminine voice.

Chancing a glance over his shoulder, he sees three mirthful figures. A lanky and tall young man, who despite his appearance, has eyes that are filled with years wisdom and weariness; a small and beautiful young lady, giving off an aura of pure nobleness; and lastly…a giant she-devil, in humble opinion, that was created for the sole purpose of making his days and nights a living hell. However, one thing was off in his mind.

"Where's boss at?" the downed man asked with worry.

"Back at base Rei-Chan. We were done with our jobs and didn't see you at point A and we were worried about you. So we thought we would come over here and save your sorry ass", explained the she-devil with a joyful grin.

"Now, now Heiwa," said the other man in the pack "Stop teasing the poor boy. He just survived the famous Kamon Kinpatsu's Jigoku No Mon. That alone cuts him some slack. Also, if you haven't notice his ankle is dislocated."

"Why should I care if the gaki's foot is busted up?" said the busty tall woman with thick amount of boredom.

"Cause I said so." the man said before he turned to walk away. Without turning to look back to the others he stated, "Now we don't have much time Heiwa. Kamon could be on this way here with back-up when he realizes Reiko escaped. Help Mitsuko-chan put his bone back in place ASAP. I will scout around to make sure our path to camp is clear." With that he was gone.

A pouting Heiwa turns around to help Mitsuko with Reiko's foot.

"Just because he is taller and older doesn't mean he is the boss" said Heiwa, pouting even more of her statement.

With a bored expression, Reiko chimes in with. "No he is not. Unlike you however, he is responsible adult and nin who doesn't need to be told want to do like a child."

With a twitching eye and obvious anger, Heiwa goes to his ankle and suddenly pops it back in place and grins as Reiko screams.

...…

The scream of his young comrade leads to the shaking of his head and a sad, amazing thought. _"I haven't gone a thousand meters yet and they are at it." _

Five minutes later, after careful scouting, he dubs the area clear for travel to the base. Yet, when he turned to make his step towards the path in their direction, he suddenly felt heavy and realized he was being paralyzed by a strong jutsu. He then hears two enemy nin closing in fast. He was surprised at how they trapped him. He looked down and his eyes widen.

"A preset seal" he says in disbelieve and he had walked right into it. "How the hell could I have missed such a blatant trap?"

They were one meter away now. He hears the unsheathing of sharp metal. He feels the twin winds of their raised weapons, ready to strike him down. Ready to die for his stupidity, he closes his eyes and awaits his death. However, the fatal blows never come. Instead, he hears the smooth slicing of flesh and the sickening crushing of bone. Followed by that is the sweet sound of two dead bodies dropping.

With freedom returned to his body, he turns to see that one of the assailant's head is cut clean off and the other's skull is crushed in. Only one person he knows can cause damage with signature of gracefulness and brutality

"Thank you, Mitsuko-chan" spoke the grateful man with a hint of shame.

With a small smile and in a small, elegant, static voice she replies "You are welcome, Jin-oniichan, and do not feel bad about missing the trap. You are still alive."

He nods his head in understanding. The two proceed to walk to the two dead bodies. Jin picks up the head of the decapitated nin, and carefully examines it.

"Hmmm…these nin seem normal." said the woman, "I see no markings on this one's head to ID him as Shinda Hokō."

"You are right, I see no signs on…" but before Jin could finish his evaluation, something catches his eye.

A faint glow on the forehead of the decapitated nin. "DAMNIT!" he yells while tossing the head as far as he could, fully knowing what the nin really are. He yells to Mitsuko, grabbing her, and pulls her into a full sprint. "RUN! THEY ARE SHINDA HOKŌ."

A couple seconds later, there is a wild charka explosion. The strong blast throws the two several meters forward, ironically at the feet of a healed Reiko and a grinning Heiwa. Heiwa starts to open her mouth but was cut off by an 'upset' Jin.

"One, just one word and I will cut off your breasts and use your bow to boot them into Spring Country."

With blinding speed, Heiwa was suddenly cowering behind Reiko with great fear.

Reiko looked over his shoulder and says, "Why you hiding behind me?"

"Please Rei-Chan, don't let him cut my boobies," Heiwa pleads. Then with a seductive whisper in his ear she says, "And here I thought you loved my tits, Rei-chan." Heiwa puts emphasis into her statement by pressing her ample chest into his back.

Looking down so no one can see his blush, Reiko hastily responds, "Get off me you she-devil. We are wasting time." Reiko pulls himself from Heiwa and starts his way to the base. Shaking their heads in sadness and amusement at the interaction between Reiko and Heiwa, Jin and Mitsuko follow their teammates back to the base.

…...

Three hour later, or in the minds of Jin and Mitsuko, too long with a bickering Reiko and Heiwa ("teasing" Heiwa likes to call it or "harassment" as Reiko calls it), the four return to their base. Upon their arrival, they are greeted by a medic crew rushing pass; ushering a young boy with a large hole in this abdominal. Suddenly, the spirited war of words halts to reality again. Not far behind is another medic crew rushes in a man that seems related to the young boy. A deep gash in his neck and from the amount of blood on this uniform, it is clear that he is to going to be another name of the fallen, only to be remembered by those who loved him.

The dying man looks over to the boy. With tears rolling down this face, the man reaches out to the young boy, as if he is trying to give his life so the young boy can live. His wish is not granted as the young boy dies and moments later the man dies himself, with his arm still stretched out towards the boy and his face still wet with his tears. A female nin soon comes to see the bodies and breaks down in grief. A familiar sight and sound to all who have fought in this or any war. From what is heard, they were her brothers. The only family she had left in the world.

"Poor Hikari. She is the only one of her family left." said Heiwa on the verge of breaking down herself in tears.

Reiko starts to rub her back to calm her when Mitsuko spoke up in her static tone with a bit of emotion.

"We need to end this war. Too many are starting to die now from this stalemate. How much can the soldiers and civilians take of this before the breaking point is reached?" She looks down continuing, "Most of all, what if something happens to one of you. You four are my family and I do not know what I will do with out any of you." She finishes as a tear rolls down her face.

She feels a gentle finger wipe her tear. She looks up to see a masked man with jet black hair with deep ocean blue eyes gazing at her.

"Nothing is going to happen to any of us." He looks up from her, to look at Jin, Heiwa, and Reiko, "We _will _win this fucking war." he states, as if he is reading their minds and calming the similar fears and thoughts to Mitsuko's mind.

Looking down at Mitsuko again with gentle eyes filled with determination and warmth, "We will win and our family will survive it. I promise you all." He looks at all four of them and releases a grin that no mask can hide, "And we know I always keep my promises."

His eyes shift solely on Reiko, "You placed those kunai at the places I asked Rei?" the masked man asked.

The short, young man looking away and crossing his arms over answered, "Hmph…I am alive, right?"

Reiko's actions instantly reminds the masked man of a certain 'teme' he dearly missed. "And I am glad for that squirt." he said as he ruffles the short man's head, lighting the mood of the once sober-filled group.

He then backs up and says with seriousness, "Okay, tell all the troops to fall back to entrance of the pass. We aren't done yet"

…...

Elsewhere, a smiling man walks up to a giant door with a guard posted on each side.

"I have an important report for the daimyo." he cheerfully said.

The two guards salute, then one process to a handle to open the entrance to the daimyo. He walks in to see his great leader meditating at his throne. When he is close enough he bows to him as he gives his report.

"Momomi-sama, the forces at Yuki no Hiruzu Pass are being pushed back. It seems your plan is going just as scripted. You called it right also when you said Itō wouldn't send the special army but Hara and his generals to help the 4th army's attack on the path." said the cheerful man. His smiling and voice then took a serious tone as he continued. "But you know it will be a matter of time before they take the pass and Kamon is defeated."

The daimyo open his eyes to look at the bowing man. "That is the whole point Roshi-kun. To win the war, we have to kill those special army generals. With Hara and his generals dead, the special army will be nothing, and then the regular army will fall without the special army to save them."

"Wise, as always sir." Looking back up at his leader, the man called Roshi asks, "Is there anymore you wish of me?"

"Is the team in Konoha in ready? I must have their Hokage join Itō." said Momomi.

"Hai, heika. They are in place and have already determined who and when they will strike. With the info you have on their Hokage, I am sure they will piss her off to the point where she would beg to help join his efforts." responded Roshi, with his cheerful smile again.

"Good. You can go now" said the daimyo, as he watches the man stand up to leave his throne room and to his own thoughts. _"Soon, I will be an eternal king"_

* * *

Please give me positive feedback. As I said I am new but if you need to be honest and blunt...then tell me politely and in a way to help me improve and not break me down.

And those that are wondering:

Shinda Hokō = Walking Dead

Jigoku No Mon = Gates of Hell

Heika = Your Majesty

Also is there a beta reader who will love to help me out?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two time. Still don't own Naruto. Other than that, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Two

...

"Hi Sasuke-kun," said a beautiful pink haired woman. "How are you? It has been a rough week for me, but I made it through. Tsunade-shishō got drunk again before an important meeting, so as normal I had to do damage control with Shizune." A smile appeared on her face at the memory of the event. "It wasn't easy but it was funny and better then dealing with a drunken Lee-kun."

Her smile widens as she starts on her next topic, "Takura is improving it seems every day. She is not the top of her class like you were but she is close. Next year I know she will be though and pass the genin exam without trouble. She has my smarts and daddy's..." Her smile soon fades as the thoughts she tried to suppress rises to the surface.

"Damnit, I miss him so much Sasuke." Sakura whispers, as the tears she been fighting fell from her eyes. "Every time I look into her eyes, see her smile or hear her beg me for ramen for dinner, I can't help but think about him." The more she thinks about the events of how her daughter's father left, the sadder, and angrier she get.

She then yells to her friend, "Things shouldn't be like this. You suppose to be alive with me watching Naruto rule as the best Hokage ever. You should be trying to revive your clan with someone who loves you. You're supposed to be Takura's uncle and have her play with your children. And…and…," a drained Sakura then whispers the thing that really should be reality, "and myself and Naruto should be happy and married, raising Takura with her other sibling."

Dreams, which never will be, suddenly mix with reality of the past and present, halt her tears and harden her resolve. "He ran from the pain and possibly still believes this is his fault. It is not and I will not give up in finding him and proving his thoughts wrong. I will show him that I still love him, that he has a family and a home. It is the least I can do for the man I love who did for much for me when I was able to do so little for him."

She looks up at the sky, wondering if he is looking at the same clouds as her. "He didn't give up on you or on my heart. I will bring him home for Shishou, Shizune, Karin-chan, Kaka-sensei, and all others that care for him for that matter and most of all for you, me, and Takura." She walks up a tombstone and kisses it gently saying, "Bye Sasuke-kun, I love you my brother."

She steps back and speaks into the wind "Yes Kaka-sensei?"

The copycat nin jumps down next to his former student. "Just coming to say hello to Sasuke." Smiling, he then says "I thought I would visit before I go to see Tsunada-sama to return in my last mission report. But you were here before me, so I decided to wait until you were done."

"Thank you" she said as she looked back up at the clouds with Kakashi joining her in comfortable silence.

Their quiet remembrance is soon broken by a swirl of leaf, presenting an ANBU. The masked nin calmly speaks, "The Hokage requests your presents Hatake-san and Haruno-san immediately. She also said to stress 'immediately' to you Hatake-san." With his message delivered the ANBU disappeared the same way he had come.

"Well I guess I will see you in 35 to 45 minutes, eh Kaka-sensei?" said a grinning Sakura looking at her former teacher.

"I did see a cat that was stuck in a tree on my way here. I guess I should go back to see if it is okay." he replies with his famous smiling eye.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at his comment. _'At least he is kind of still the same'_ she thought while still laughing, as she made her way to the Hokage Tower.

…...

Sakura arrives at the Hokage office to see not only Kakashi there already with Yamato, Karin, Anko, and Sai, but other famailar faces. She spotted the other members of the Rookie 9 and Team Gai, the Sand siblings, and the Raikage, along with Team Samui. She knew instantly that if A and Gaara were their best nin, then the meeting about to take place was very serious. To add to the confirmation that she was right, among the old faces, she spots two unfamiliar ones.

Sizing up the two guests, a man and a woman, she felt them ooze a thick air of powerful charka, signaling they were no pushovers. On the outside they both appeared to be in their mid-to late 30's.

The man had wild red hair to go with his evenly health pale skin. He had had gentle eyes with his angular face. He has a body frame similar to Kakashi, weak looking, but she knows that if he had his robes and shirt off now, he would possible be equally or more muscular than Kakashi.

The woman has purple hair similar in length to her own. It complimented her tan skin and round face well. She can also see she possibly had a sizeable bust, perhaps bigger then Ino. But the thing that caught her attention most about the woman was the power in her charka. She may look small and fragile like a typical royal lady but may have the strength of Tsunade. Log this information into her mind for future references, she looks at Kakashi.

"What happen to that cat in the tree?" Sakura asked with a smirk.

Before he could say anything Tsunade told the story, "I sent an ANBU after you left him and to tell him if he wasn't here before you, then I would make a law banning Icha-Icha franchise." She them motioned to an empty seat, "Now if you would please Sakura, we have guest."

Seeing Sakura take her seat, Tsunade introduced the two unknown guest. "I would like you all to meet Itō Haruki and Akemi, The king and queen of Shi Country."

This earns a gasp, look of shock or confusion from all in the room except the king, queen and kages. Continuing without pause, she said, "And at this time it is at war again. I will let Itō-denka explain farther. You may have the floor now sir."

Seeing all eyes turn to him at full attention, Itō Haruki, the king of Shi Country, spoke. "Thank you Tsunade-dono. I will give a brief history of my country for those of you who do not know of my country or think what you may know of my country." Closing his eyes to concentrate on what he about to say, he speaks, "Our land name comes from the number of wars fought in and for land. The main reasons for those wars were natural for our rich land and fear because of one man, the Rikudō Sennin."

At the mention of the sennin started whisper among the people in the room, only to be stopped by Tsunade's yelling, allowing Haruki to continue. "He was born in our land, and was said to be a member of the royal family, which was a rumor." He opens his eyes, pressing on, "It didn't matter in the end if it was a rumor, fear of another person controlling power equal to the Rikudō Sennin and greed for our land pushed neighboring countries into attacking us. Soon they were fighting not only our country but each other and all of that fighting was done on our land."

He looked to his queen, Akemi, and nodded to her, to finish their tale. "The fighting soon turned into a stalemate, yet Shi still had no peace until a new nation, Nikkō, appeared and helped Shi. They help us drive out the other nations and returned out country to us for a simple reason. They felt it was the right thing to do. Nikkō also worked with the other nations to bring stability to the area. War would once in awhile break out but never again Shi or on Shi soil. That was until six years ago." She stops and looks down.

People in the room see she is trembling, evidently trying not to break down. She gains some amount of control over her emotions when Hakuri slips his hand into hers. She then looks back up misty eyed, with a look of pure disgust and said, "That is when the daimyō of Nikkō, my father, accused Hakuri of killing my mother and his parents. He then demanded I turn over Hakuri to him. I refused, so he disowned me then declared war on Shi."

This time the murmurs in the room included the kages themselves. It was only stop when Gaara asked question. "How has Shi and Nikkō relationship been before you two were married and before the war."

Haruki answered him, "Wonderful. Akemi and I not only married out of our friendship and love for each other, we and our parents believe this marriage would help unify Shi and Nikkō into something better."

"Maybe close family members are trying to create a rift, to cease power in the chaos" spoke Tsunade.

"That is impossible. We are our parents' only children and there are plans to shift control and power if the all royal family members die. The shift is also designed in a way, so there will not be once person with all the power." enlightened Akemi.

With a bored look Shikamaru added his two cents in, "Well since you put it like that, you are right in guessing he is behind all of this. The real question though is what he is really up to and after. It's troublesome for him to attack Shi if his daughter is a princess there and next in line to ruler. Even if he wanted to rule and did, he possibly wouldn't live long to fully rule and that power would go to you regardless after your mother dies." He sighs, "And I thought my family was troublesome." This earned him a slap to the back of his head from one Nara Temari.

"So this rules out internal parties benefiting in the deaths of any royal family member. But want about other nations?" asked A.

"Possibly but that is not likely either" said Akemi.

Hakuri added on, "We have allies who are friends and former foes. In fact, the one that we thought would have been behind this is now our ally. They could have join Nikkō and finished us off but their daimyō sided with us."

"Well, let ask the big question now which should have been first," asked Kakashi. "Who in fact, killed Itō-kokuō's parents and Itō-joō's mother? Because I believe I speak for the Hokage when I say that you two have a good clue on who did it.

Hakuri was about to confront Kakashi on his accusation until Akemi speak up, "My father killed his parents and I killed my mother."

The room then went quiet until Shika looked towards his wife and said "Told you, more troublesome then our family."

Assuming her Hokage pose, Tsunade looks to the couple. "Explain..._NOW._

* * *

**I was going to add the story in this chapter but decided to do it for the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 3 coming fast, so look out.**

**Japanese lesson time:**

**Shi = Death**

**Nikkō = Sunlight**

**Kokuō = King**

**Joō = Queen**

**Denka = Royal Highness (of a foreign land)**

**Takura = Treasure (you will see why she is named this later and its not because it rhymes with Sakura)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Italics - Flashbacks and thoughts _

**As always….I own nothing about Naruto . Now on to…..**

* * *

Chapter Three

…..

It was the afternoon in Konoha. The streets and market places were full. Released academy kids were at the parks, having fun, and playing with each other. Sakura found herself at one of these parks with Queen Akemi. The kages wanted to speak more with King Hakuri in private, Tsunade ended the meeting. However Akemi wanted to see the city, so Tsunade send her to guide Akemi around. Sakura looked back at Akemi from her bench seat. The queen was currently playing with random children. This is a complete contrast of the woman she heard about from the story told in the meeting room just a couple of hours ago.

"_Looks like I was right about you being powerful" _thought Sakura as her mind travels back to the meeting.

…_A Two Hours Before…._

"_Explain…NOW!" spoke the busty Hokage._

_The Itō monarchs looked hesitant looks on their faces, Akemi in particular. _

"_You say you want help from our countries, that you are a land under siege. Then you say you played a hand in causing your own problem." coolly replied Tsunade._

_A, being the blunt Kage he is, said "If you don't tell us all we need to know, I am going back to Kumogakure with my people. I don't have time for your bullshit."_

"_If we were bullshitting you A-dono, then why would we say who killed them. It's just that the event of it is a painful memory, especially for me." said dejected Akemi._

"_Please tell us. We just want the facts to help us understand your situation better and to make the decision that we believe is best for us." injected Gaara as the peacemaker._

_Knowing that the story will be hard for Akemi to tell, Hakuri decides to give in and tell the event of that terrible day six years ago. "It started right after Akemi received a letter from her father…"_

(Six years ago on the way to Nikkō)

He can see the castle in the distance. He forgot how beautiful of a town Taiyōgakure is. Whenever he comes here, he always left with happy and precious memories. This time it was a different story. He and his parents were on their way to see his in-law. In the recent year and a half, Ameki's parents have been acting very weird. It all started small enough but looking at it now they were big warning signs.

Her parents, Katsu and Chō Momomi, started to visit them in the capital, Okagakure, more frequently. That is not odd in itself, seeing that they would love to see their daughter and granddaughter, also the fact that Nikkō and Shi had such a tight alliance. What was odd was the reaction that Akemi had ever time they left. Soon it got to a point where Akemi didn't want to be alone with them and to add to things made sure their daughter, Etuko, was always by their side. It all came ahead during one visit, when Akemi's parent managed to get her alone again. He will not know what happened until later. However after that last visit, they left for the last time, never to visit again.

Then things got a little troubling. Other nations started to send letters about Shi Country planning for war against them. Then seven months ago, a letter from the daimyo said that he was ending trade with Shi Country because of recent evidence that they are preparing for unprovoked war and they do not wish for their daughter and granddaughter to be there and wish to have them delivered to Taiyōgakure.

A few weeks after the letter send by the daimyo, Akemi came clean about the conversions with her parents and the reason for her awkwardness whenever they visited.

"_They claim that you and your parents are plotting to us all and use Etsuko to take over Nikkō Country. They claim they claim that is the only reason that you married me. They wanted me to capture you and kill your parents Hakuri!."_

He thought things could worse until he heard from an enemy daimyo no less, that Nikkō Country was making deals with countries that hate Shi Country with a deep passion. The only reason the enemy nation told them of the secret allies, was out of fear.

As that country's daimyo put it, _"Shi Country is strong alone and can beat us. And your country only gets stronger with Nikkō Country as an ally. Together, the two countries could rule the region if they wanted. However, Nikkō Country is stronger than Shi Country and if start and win a war against you, who would then be around to stop Nikkō when they start to look at my country?"_

That daimyo had recently asked for a pact to help each other incase Nikkō attacked either of them. He was for it, his parents weren't, in fact they haven't even prepare the country from possible hostilities. His parents were so sure that the bonds of Nikkō and Shi Country were so strong that they will bring stability to the region again. That is why he is currently here with his parents, for peace.

….

Upon the arrival to the castle, they were greeted by the daimyo and his wife. The greetings were normal enough, as if nothing had been going on between the leaders. As time passed however, Hakuri was able to see the changes in his in-laws. Chō was a shell of the strong women he last seen. As if she has been under extreme stress. With a blank look and paler skin, a person could mistake her as a zombie. Her attitude also had a different demeanor to it. She had always been unique and free spirit. Now she seems submissive to the daimyo, something she never been before. No matter the topic, you could bet Chō would throw her two cents in, even if they were views different of her husband. However now, she was like a puppet. Always responding with a meek 'hai", whenever Katsu ask for an opinion.

Speaking of Katsu, he felt nothing but negatively from him. Of course he has the looks of a manly and strong ruler, but in actually he was caring a gentle soul. This is he use to be. The daimyo speak cheerfully and in a neutral way but his eyes, his eye told what was really was in his heart at the moment. Evil. A look he never imagines he would see in his father-in-law's eyes. He looks to his parents to see if they spotted what he had observed. The looks they returned afford they did. He knew they would discuss it later on the way back to Okaogakure. For now he knew the main goal was to not provoke the rulers of Nikkō Country.

"Seeing as you came a long way, how about a nice dinner to celebrate your return to Taiyōgakure Isai? I know you; Kamiko and Hakuri must be hungry." Katsu said to his royal visitors.

The queen of Shi County, Kamiko Itō, said, "That would be wonderful, it has been a while since we ate."

As Kamiko was talking to the couple about the dishes being served for dinner, Isai slowed his ace so he would be next to his son. "Before dinner starts," Isai whispers to Hakuri "you will have to go to the bathroom. We will try to stall for 20 minutes, 25 at best." Then he speeds back up the others and joins in the food conversation.

His mission was given. He had twenty minutes to found out what has been going on. It was his luck that the bathroom was on the way to the daimyo's study.

"_Come hell or high water, I am going to get to the bottom of this shit." _thought Hakuri with pure determination.

Soon they were in the main dining hall where the food was being set. Hakuri suddenly went into action.

"Hey everyone, I really have to go the bathroom, I been having these stomach trouble since yesterday. Do you all mind having everyone wait until I am back to start dinner?" said Hakuri going into his act, gripping his stomach.

Kamiko looked at him with a scolding gaze, "Again, we told you not to see those old pork buns."

"It was worth it though." Hakuri said sheeply with a uneasy smile.

Isai gave his son a disapproving look then looked at Katsu and Chō asked, "Do you two mind?"

"No we do not" stated Katsu, as Chō nodded her approval after Katsu statement.

"I will try to be back fast, that food looks and smells good" said the Shi Country prince, going to the direction of the bathroom.

Several Nikkō ANBU followed Hakuri as soon as he left the room, as he expected. As soon as he arrived to a certain point and made sure he was out sight, he made a water clone. He had the clone make his way to the bathroom and preformed the second part of his plan. "Kage Hansei no Jutsu" he quietly said. The prince melted into the shadows as soon as the ANBU arrived. He was relieved when they continued to follow his clone. When the coast was fully clear he stepped back from the dark shadows of the hallway. "Now time to see what's going on." He then sped towards Katsu's study.

…

Nothing. There was nothing. The study is the place where he knows Katsu and his commanders have their meetings. Not even the smallest clue as to what has been happening. His time almost up he decides to call it quests and get back to the dinner before Katsu gets suspicious. So he takes his leave and heads back to the point he will assume his clone's place. When gets to the point and prepare to call his clone back, a man sneaks behind him, restrains him and pulls him to into a room.

He is about to fight back until the voice spoke with urgency. "Itō-sama, it is me, Higa Goto. Please listen it is important."

His eyes widen at who is holding him, the head of the Nikkō ANBU. Against his judgment he relaxes, to signal he is willing to hear him out.

"Those five ANBU that you thought you lost weren't there to spy on you. They were there to protect you from Momomi-sama on my order." said Higa as he let Hakuri go.

"Higa-san what the hell is happening here in Nikkō" he said.

Pulling out a scroll and handing it to Hakuri, Higa said, "No time to explain, you need to get out of Nikkō Country as soon as you can."

Higa opened his mouth to say more; however no sound came out, only blood. He then fell over on to Hakuri who caught him and seen Higa's cause of death. A well placed knife was thrown hard enough to pierce through the shoulder blade, right in to his heart, instantly killing him.

He immediately dropped Higa's dead body on the floor and bolt to the door. Not knowing who was in the shadows of the room. Without warning, a hard kick sends him flying out the room door into the hallway that Higa dragged him from. As he collects himself he realizes the five ANBU Higa spoke of were dead in the hallway. He hear the steps of his attacker so he stands up and prepares himself to fight, only to be stunned when he see his opponent. It was the formal leader of the daimyo's personal guard, his mother-in-law, Chō Momomi.

"_Shit. Not good." _were the first thoughts that popped into his head as Chō unsheathed her sword. Then with a quick down swipe, its force send a shockwave toward him, uprooting the hallway floor. To avoid it he did a high flip, landing next to the body of one of the dead ANBU. Trying to take his gear and running from her to more open space where he doesn't have to fight her head on. But before he could run, she caught him with another kick, but this time he was ready. He blocked her kick, countering with faint punch to her face so he could deliver a mid-level side kick to push her back.

He was barely able to duck her countering slash as she felt back. Her move put him with back to the wall however. _"She missed on purpose, she's toying with me."_

She points her sword at him and thrusts it into the air calling, "Chūkū no Ketsumatsu."

Hakuri was thrown hard into the wall by a strong invisible force, and felt himself being crushed. The pressure and crushing felling stopped when she moved the point from him. Dazed and out of wind from the previous move, he tries to get up, only to have more wind knocked out of him by Chō thrusting the hilt of her sword into his gut.

"Now, now Chō don't kill the boy. I still need him alive." said a voice.

Looking to the direction of the voice, he is able to make out the figure of Katsu, holding something, through his hazy eyes. "wh….whyyy….?" Hakuri weakly asked.

"Because I need need you Hakuri-kun." he said. He then tosses what he had in his hand at Hakuri's lap. "Unfortunately the same thing couldn't be said for your parents."

Look at his lap, put Katsu words into perspective. In his lap were the fear-stricken heads of his Isai and Kamiko Itō. The tears started to pour. "…no….." he said, as he stared at their heads.

Hakuri then looked around for a way to get out of the madness that was around him. He had to stop Momomi and what plans he had for his country and family, before they meet this possible fate. He eyes came to the dead ANBU again, and the explosive tags sticking out of it. Gathering all of his strength, he jumps to body, snatching the tags and throws every last one at the daimyo and his wife. Then without stop, he jumps out the window just as they explode. Not even checking to ease if they were dead, he runs. He doesn't know where he is going and his doesn't care, as long as he is far and safe away from the castle.

….

She saw the explosion at the castle. She had to find them before her parents did and get them back to their home. She ran into the forest, with a trusted Nikkō ANBU, near the area of the castle. "Izanagi," she called to the ANBU next to her, "do your birds see Haruki and his parents anywhere?"

They running to the forest until Izanagi stopped and pointed at a bird circling an area to the east. "He is there." Then he rushed to that area with Akemi right behind him.

"_Please be safe Hakuri-kun." _was the main thought in Ameki's mind as she rushed to the position the bird alluded to. Then she spotted, he was running away from the direction of the blast. "HAKURI! HAKURI!" she screamed. He didn't stop though, something truly terrible has already happened. So took the direct approach and tackled him.

He was struggling and fighting her until she mounted him and softly told him in the ear, "Hakuri-kun, it's me, it's me." She kept repeating her mantra until he settled down. When she pulled back off his body, she was able to see how bad of a shape he was really in. Rips and blood marked his clothes, small cuts were all over his tear-stained face and he was labored in his breathing, first sight of broken ribs. "He killed them Akemi. He killed them." she heard her husband say before the tears fell again from him.

Before she could console her lover, her mother appeared with her sword out and ready for a fight. "Izanagi, take Hakuri and go, I will not be far behind."

The ANBU starts to go to Hakuri side to get him, but pauses as he hear Chō call out "Tengoku no Handan." He looks at back to see a wall of flames coming.

Thinking quickly, Akemi called out "Chūkū no Ketsumatsu" to push the wave of flames away from Izanagi, then directed another Chūkū no Ketsumatsu at her mother. She knew it was going to get blocked but it would give time for Izanagi and Hakuri to escape. And just as she hoped, her mother raised her sword to block it and is pushed back, allowing them to get away from the area, and her to full focus on her mom. Akemi then rushed her mother and took a slash at her, only to have it parried and her mother throw her own attack.

This begun a pattern of a small back and forth exchange. Akemi spotted a good to attack and took an up swipe to her mother's lower left then attacked down to her right. To her frustration her move is blocked. "WHY?...WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? WHY DAMNIT?" screamed Akemi, the month of grief all coming to her in this pivotal moment.

Chō punches Akemi, and jumps back and jumps high in the air and calls out her next move "Shinseina Hikari." Her sword glows then she falls back he Earth like lightening. Her impact make the surrounding area glow bright. Without pause she swiftly transitions her attack to the area she knows Akemi to be and thrusts her blade. When the light clears, an impact crater is seen behind its maker, with her sword imbedded in her daughter's body.

Akemi's sword dropped by her side. Her tears falling feely from her eyes. "Why mommy?" she said as the blood leaks from her mouth "Why mommy?" Then Akemi started melt, and turned into water, revealing she was a water clone. The fallen weapon of Akemi made a 'POOF' sound and transformed into the real Akemi.

With lightening speed, she delivered a thrust to her mother's heart, dropping her dead on the spot. She grabs her mother's weapon and runs to meet up with Hakuri and Izanagi. She doesn't have time to grief. She had to make sure her husband was fine and have Shi Country prepared for a coming war. Only after those jobs were done will she allow herself to grieve.

(End Six Year Flashback)

…

_All in the office stared at Hakuri in amazement. There is no way he could be telling the truth. That was on everyone's mind until Karin, with her unique sensory, shocked everyone by blurting out, "Oh, Shit. You are telling the truth. I feel no deceitfulness." _

_Looking at Karin, then to the Itō couple, Tsunade said, "I think it's time for a leaders meeting own. Everyone else is dismissed."_

"_Excuse me Tsunade-dono, but it has been a long morning for me and just recounting these memories have been stressful enough for me. I know my husband can deal with these matters." Akemi said. "It has been a long time since I had some form of peace. If you don't mind, I would like to see your city." _

_Thinking about it, Tsunade saw no harm, but just in case, "Sakura" she yelled…_

…Present…...

So that is why she is here with the queen in the park, watching her play with kids. She doesn't blame her though. If she had been through what she had, Sakura meant have asked for the same request too. This line of thought starts to make her wonder what the kages and kings are discussing.

* * *

**Well that was long. Hope you liked Chapter 3. I find that I need to pace myself with things. I have an idea for another Naruto fic that is a Naruto x Ino one. Also I am doing my own story the manga I am drawing. So I have to find a good pace for all of this. Again I am still looking for a good beta. Well until next time. I will try to have Chapter 4 as soon as I can. Take care and thank you all for reading.**

**Lesson time:**

**Taiyōgakure = Hidden Village of the Sun (Nikkō has to always come from Taiyō ^_^)**

**Okagakure = Hidden Village of the Hills**

**Chūkū no Ketsumatsu = Hollow Ending**

**Tengoku no Handan = Heaven judgment**

**Shinseina Hikari = Holy Light**


End file.
